Hogwarts sees the future
by magic-shield
Summary: When James Potter age 17 finds a magical mirror that will show him the future he decides to reveal all in front of the entire school!


Summary: When James Potter age 17 finds a magical mirror that will show him the future he decides to reveal all in front of the entire school!

AU: As in, James and Lily DON'T die when voldemort attacks on halloween, this will be a one shot, apologise for spelling errors.....

ONE SHOT

James Potter grinned.

"C'mon prongsie! You gotta tell us what you have planned for tonight! You said it would be the greatest prank in the history of Hogwarts!

"Ay, that I did, didn't I. You're just going to have to wait untill tonight at dinner paddy."

DINNER (my stories are ALWAYS rushed... mostly because I make 'em up on the spot)

Everything was going acording to plan, everyone had shown up at dinner in anticipation of the maurader's prank... even the slytherins.... which maybe wasn't such a good thing. Not to mention Dumbledor said he had an announcment to make after dinner. Thats when James' plan would be put into action.

Dumbldore stood up.

"Now, everyone, it has come to my atten..."

He was cut off as James put his plan in action.

"Revelio Future en James Potter en familio!"

It was like a large overhead projector on the back of the hall.

An older james was sitting in a hospital waiting room... he looked nervous, he had his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, feet planted firmly on the floor.

"C'mon prongsie, they'll be ok!" an older Sirius Black told him while patting his back....

"I know Siri, it's just.... What if something goes wrong!!!!"

"They will be fine, Remmy and wormy are on their way... Don't worry Jamie..."

A doctor apeared.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes!"

"Congrats, its a boy. He is waiting for you to be the first one to hold him..."

"What about-"

The doctor cut him off. "Mrs. Potter is fine, now come along."

James got up and was eagerly following the doctor down the hall.... glaring at the back of his head for not going fast enough, Padfoot hot on his heals.

He stepped into the steril hospital room, eew, it was pink. Yuck....not that James noticed.

James Potter was too caught in the beautiful sight before him, there on the hospital bed rested a very sweaty Lily.

"Jamie, you hold him first.... I don't think I could manage right now, I feel like a wet noodle," Lily chuckled softly watching James approach the small hospital plastic crip thingie that held his son... HIS son, god that had a nice ring to it.

A blue birth certificate hung on the end of the cradle thingie, It read: Harry James Potter.... Paternal: James Harrison Potter Maternal: Lily Potter (Evans). Born 11:59 P.M. July 31.

The baby was a typical baby.... except, for him, it wasn't, it was HIS baby. The cute little button nose and high forhead was unblemished as some babies had red splotches... his head was covered in tiny, thin wisps of black hair, he looked just like James had when he was a baby. His eyes were shut, but as James lifted him he opened them, James nearly dropped him as he looked up at him with Lily's bright green eyes. For the first time, Harry James Potter smiled. As if his father holding him brought more joy than anything else, of course, it probly did....

James walked slowly towards the bed 4 feet away. He carfully, slowly, sat down next to Lily and leant back showing her their precious baby boy. Lily leant her head on his shoulder and they basked in the glow of having a baby... someone that they loved as much if not more as they loved oneanother, one that would love them back, someone they could take care of, watch grow, and help through the hard times.

The great hall was silent. The image shifted again.

James Potter rolled restlessly in the bed. Lily slept peacfully beside him, but he was agitated.

He sighed and got up. Just as he passed his son's door he heard a small sniffle. James walked into the quiet room and over to his 13 month old son's crib, he had made good timing, Harry was just gettting ready for a nice cry.

James sighed. "Whats wrong huh? You're hungry aren't you?" he asked as his lifted the baby from the crib and conjured a bottle of Lily's breast milk. It was a very usefull spell, while muggles had to use those funny machines to get breast milk into a bottle they just used the spell that transported milk directly from Lily's breast to the bottle.

He sat down in the recliner siting in the corner. He was oddly content watching his son eat. When little harry was done he turned his head away from the bottle and James sat it down and burped him.

Baby Harry yawned from his still sittin up position from burping and leaned his tiny little body onto James a little more. James smiled and reclined the chair into full recline and settled harry back so he was lying on his chest, his arms wrapped around his tiny son.

"Now I know why your mum insisted on a recliner instead of a rocker, eh Harry?" He asked as his eyes drooped, it mattered not, as Harry was already asleep and he not soon after.

The scene changed yet again. This time James was sleeping with Lily cuddled against his side. The bedroom door slid open and light streamed in a little streak from the crack. In siddled a little 4 year old Harry.

Little Harry was a very quiet and timid child.... who knew why, his parents didn't mind, they like him the way he was...

Anyway, little harry timidly tugged at James' sleeve.

"Daddy... daddy.." he whispered tugging harder when he got no response.

James opened his eyes blearily and looked at his little four year old.

"What is it PJ? (Prongs Jr.)"

"I had a bad dream," Baby harry said, eyes filling with tears.

James looked at Lily, who had woken up at their quiet talking, their eyes met and Lily slid over to make room for baby harry on the other side.

"C'mon Pj, ger up here..." James said lifting baby harry with one arm.

"Lily was back agains his side, head resting on his chest. Now Harry was on the other side all cuddled up. His head lay in the crook of his arm with his little arm slung acrost his chest, holding Lily's hand. James wrapped his arm aroud his son and the trio fell back asleep.

Back in the great hall nobody said a word, least of all one Lily Evans and James Potter. Little did they know that this very event was how they had gotten together and created such a cutie, one named Harry James Potter.


End file.
